


Things from the Other World

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eagle has a surprise and Hikaru introduces him to condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things from the Other World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> magic knight rayearth, hikaru/eagle: condoms – so, is this another common item in your world?

The knock could only be described as energetic. There was only one person who would be knocking like that. A person who had grown from girl to woman in the years since Cephiro ended upon the wish of its last pillar and this new world with many pillars took its place.

"Come in."

The opening door revealed Hikaru, there was a bounce in her step when she came over to his bed. Her bag was absentmindedly put onto the chair, while Hikaru set down next to him. She was happily smiling at him.

"Hello, Eagle. How are you? Presea said you have a surprise."

He had slowly healed over time, still mostly paralyzed he was at least truly awake again and could look Hikaru in the eyes. So instead of giving her an answer, Eagle grasped Hikaru's hand lying on the bed.

Beaming she took his hand into both of hers.

"You can move your arm. That's great. Soon you'll be walking around and sparring with Lantis."

Ever since that faithful day Hikaru had seldom come here anything but happy and full of energy. But usually she wasn't that overenthusiastic. Something very good must have happened to her.  
Eagle easily freed his hand from hers and brought it up to her cheek, she nuzzled slightly into it.

"You seem to have good news, too."

He wasn't strong enough yet to use his arm for long without tiring, with a sigh of regret he lay his back onto the bed. The regret gave way to pleasure when Hikaru started to stroke his fingers.

"I hope it's good news. I can stay here for the next five weeks."

The longest stretch of time till now. He curled his fingers around her hand.

"Having you staying here is always good news. Lantis has been moping since you last left, and I heal much faster when I have a beautiful Hikaru taking care of me."

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Eagle," she protested playfully.

"So, my little nurse, what curiosities from the Other World have you brought me this time."

Leaning away from him to get her bag, she told him: "I had some trouble finding something interesting, but my big brother helped me. It was a bit weird, I don't have any idea why he got a whole box. Or why he gave them to me."

She turned around triumphantly holding up a black square. While struggling to open the thing she ground out: "It's a ... condom."

She hadn't finished her sentence when the package opened abruptly and a beige worm flew out. Eagle tried to jerk away in surprise. Hikaru snatched it up fast and as she started to unroll it, Eagle saw that it wasn't a worm, but more like a pliable tube. Having unrolled it, seemingly a bit unsure what to do with this condom now, Hikaru continued her explanations: "Condoms are used to prevent diseases and pregnancies. You put it over the penis and ..."

It was Eagle's turn to blush, calling the manly rod of pleasure a penis was extremely uncouth and not something one would expect from a young lady. Eagle had only ever heard young ladies use _The Hidden Eel_.

Hikaru had meanwhile said something about failing and alternatives, now she was holding the condom out to him. He touched the thing, if felt like rubber and was somewhat slippery. He thought about the contraceptions in his world, which seemed very different.

"So, people in your world really use these condoms? It seems somewhat unromantic and a hindrance to fun."

"People really use them, though it depends upon on where they are from. Some people use them all the time and others would never use them."

She was searching around in her bag again.

"Supposedly some condoms feel just like the real thing. And companies do all these weird things with them." She had fished out two more packages and read off their labels: "Here's one that's strawberry-flavored and the other is ribbed."

Eagle could only imagine why people would want these things ribbed or especially flavored.

"Those condoms are among the weirdest things you have brought yet."

She smiled crookedly at him.

"You can use them for normal things, too. Like turning them into balloons."

She took the unrolled condom from Eagle and struggled to blot it up. He didn't tell her that he thought blowing up that thing rather weird, too.

Eagle found it somewhat disconcerting to have her sitting there on his bed, this blown up condom in her hands.

"Some of them even play songs."

With a creak the door opened, keeping Eagle from commenting. Lantis walked in, engrossed in a book.

"Hey, Lantis. Hikaru has come over and brought new curiosities. Want to try them out? I'm kind of handicapped."

Still preoccupied, Lantis grunted an affirmation.

"Great, which one should we use first?"

Hikaru emptied her bag on Eagle's bed and started to sort through the many different packages which had fallen on him.

☙End❧


End file.
